Runaway
by midnightfox21
Summary: AU. Loosely based on the Linkin Park song. Yami is on the run and is being hunted down. With the help of a certain CEO, will he be able to defeat the odds against him?
1. Chapter 1: Easier to Run

**Title: **Runaway

**Summary:** AU. Loosely based on the Linkin Park song. Yami is on the run and is being hunted down. With the help of a certain CEO, will he be able to defeat the odds against him?

**Pairings:** Seto x Yami

**Rated: **M

**Disclaimer: **Come on now...I don't own _Yu-gi-oh! *sighs*_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Easier to Run**

He was going to pass out soon.

His chest searing with pain, Yami's breaths came out harshly as he continued to run across the cobbled streets of London.

He wanted to rest, to find refuge from the light rain and the thickening fog but knew that he couldn't. No matter how much his body was protesting against the continuous pain and stress he knew he couldn't stop. Not until he was sure he lost them.

He clutched his briefcase closer to his chest as he rounded a corner, finally seeing the street turn into the dirt road of the countryside. Yami pushed his body to run a little faster, to hold out a little longer, until he was what he determined a safe distance from the city. Only then did he slow to a stop and turned to look back.

Panting heavily, he couldn't discern in the fog that he was being followed and that alone was enough to make him relax, albeit slightly.

So I lost them, Yami thought. It didn't matter much now; they knew he was here so it would be senseless for him to stay in the country. He was going to find some other solace for the time being.

They were getting better at tracking him; so much so that he couldn't stay in one place for more than two weeks now, which usually was his limit for a stay before he moved on. But not only were they getting better at finding him, they were also getting stronger. Yami didn't know how long he could keep this up. He was practically running himself into the ground now.

He sighed, running his fingers through soaked hair as he began to walk away. He was just going to have to change his patterns since it was becoming so easy for the bastards. It was time to head somewhere he hadn't been before. He just needed to hold out a little longer.

Pulling his drenched coat tighter around himself, he set out once again to find a different hideaway.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's the new story! It's pretty short but the next chapter will knock your socks off, at least I think it will XD

Anywho, let me know what you think; reviews make me happy and it's so good to hear how my stories are faring, haha.

**Updates **for this story will be on Fridays, unless I say otherwise so check back in on **March, 4, **for the next chapter!

**NEXT TIME ON RUNAWAY: CHAPTER 2: Coming Closer**

_He whirled around to find where the source of the light was coming from and whatever question he planned on asking died in his throat as his blood suddenly ran cold._

_"So nice to see you again, Yami. It's been too long."_

Now does that have you curious or what? *evil laughter* See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Coming Closer

Chapter 2: Coming Closer

New York City was definitely an easy place to get lost in.

It was nighttime and Yami finally understood why New York City was called 'the city that never sleeps'. The city was more alive and it was so tempting to get caught up in the city lights and people. He wanted to check out all of the different shops and clubs and try a variety of things he had never done before.

But this wasn't a vacation and this definitely wasn't the time nor place to let down his guard. He was—after all—on the run.

Yami had been here for only a day and a half but already he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being followed...They may have already suspected he'd come here...

That thought left him with a sickening feeling as he continued to walk through Chinatown. He had arrived late in the afternoon and, during the night, found a rundown building in Brooklyn to stay before passing out, completely spent. Hopefully, this will throw his enemies off his trail even if they knew he'd come here, but the thought didn't reassure him much. He still couldn't get rid of that nagging feeling.

Looking over his shoulder out of sheer paranoia, Yami didn't see anyone suspicious as he scanned the area. The people crowding the street paid no attention to him as they passed by; they were possibly heading to the latest hangout or home. Yami sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair; going home, or at least his temporary home, was actually a good idea. It was too risky to be out so late.

With that Yami turned and headed back toward the Brooklyn Bridge and soon the Manhattan skyscrapers disappeared into graffiti decorated walls as he past through Brooklyn Heights, past downtown Brooklyn, and past some of the burrough's dangerous neighborhoods.

Luckily, none of the residents gave him so much as a glance since to them he appeared to be just another African-American kid in the hood. _That was at least one of the benefits of being able to create illusions, _Yami thought bitterly. He could avoid a confrontation since his silver briefcase attracted the wrong attention to himself. It was also the reason he managed to elude being caught for nearly two years...but that was a walk down memory lane he'd rather avoid. Dwelling in the past, especially were his powers were concerned, brought back terrible memories that he would just as soon as try to forget. He needed to focus on the present if he was going to accomplish anything. Of course though, he needed to rest before he ended up losing consciousness again. Only then could he set out again.

His resolve renewed, Yami could finally see the broken down building as he rounded a corner and the full force of his exhaustion hit him hard as each step took him closer. Sometimes he wondered how he kept this up for almost two years.

After a quick check to make sure no one was near Yami released the illusion that changed his appearance, leaving him with a slight chill as it ran down the length of his body. He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding—_so far so good_.

Switching the briefcase to his left hand, Yami began to push a dumpster under the ladder and floor levels that was attached to the side of the building, all the while scanning his surroundings for anything suspicious. Once he flipped its top down and jumped on top of it, he jerked the rustic ladder down with little effort and took the stairs two at a time all the way up to the sixth floor window, pushing it open as he stepped inside.

As Yami was beginning to close the window a light was suddenly turned on...but that was impossible because the building was devoid of electricity. Oh gods, he thought, his feeling of dread intensifying as he realized his now dire situation. This could only mean one thing...

He whirled around to find where the source of the light was coming from, his body tensing up for a fight, fully planning on somehow sending the intruder packing but the fight went out of him as soon as it came as his blood suddenly ran cold.

"So nice to see you again, Yami. It's been too long."

Yami could only stare back in shock at the man who spoke. Even though it had been a couple of years, he couldn't forget the viridian green eyes that were now looking at him with an unwavering predatory gaze; the raven black hair that was always slicked back, nor the name he associated with that face that he had come to fear: Shoutou Seimei hadn't changed at all.

"He doesn't look too happy to see us does he, Seimei-dear?"

Yami looked to his right and immediately wish he hadn't. He had been too focused on Seimei to even realize that Kurenai Ruka was standing close by and was holding a light bulb that was emitting the source of light.

She hadn't changed much either: her long auburn-dyed hair still flowed over her shoulders in long curls and her dark chocolate eyes shone in dangerous playfulness that promise hell should he make the wrong move.

Yami couldn't understand why he didn't sense them until they made themselves known but he realized that was going to have to wait as he focused back on Seimei who was looking him over in way that made him feel like he was being devoured. He needed to find a way out of here but how?

"No, Ruka dear, he doesn't," Seimei replied in a smooth voice. "In fact, he looks like he's seen a ghost." Never taking his eyes off of Yami he begun to laugh as he continued, "You are quite predictable, Yami, so much so that we knew you would try to throw us off with such futile attempts."

"We knew you were here the day you managed to sneak your way over from London," Ruka chimed in.

Seimei smirked as he took a few steps closer towards Yami. "You didn't really think you could keep running away from us did you? It was only a matter of time after all." His smirk widened as he playfully said," Besides...you've left an awful lot of people rather...upset when you left. I'm sure you know who I'm talking about, ne?"

Yami didn't answer him. He couldn't. Instead, he continued to watch them warily as he tried desperately to come up with something to get out of this. There was no way he could take on both of them, especially in his current state, but he could tell he was running out of time.

"Well, as much as I want to past the time away here with you, your presence is required back in Japan. So, hopefully you'll come with us quietly...I'd hate to use force."

His last sentence sent a chill through Yami; his grip on the briefcase tightening as he frantically tried to think of a way out but was only drawing a blank.

"So, what's it going to be?" Ruka asked in that same wicked tone. "You can't escape us, so if I were you I wouldn't put up a fight."

Yami surprised them both as he gave a dangerous smirk of his own. "Watch me."


	3. Chapter 3: Switch

**A/N: **I've finally got this the Runaway Train up and moving once again! W00t W00t! I'm so happy now :D :D I hope y'all are too :D

A few things to say that everybody can skip if they just want to read the damn chapter already (which I definitely don't blame you guys if you do):

**To Candy** (who is now CandyassGoth! Yay!): Thanks so much for thinking the first chapter was professional, lol! And that the second chapter had a Jaws theme to it :D I'm glad you like it and thanks for the tip! o(^_^)o

That aside, it has come to my attention—courtesy of JollyBigSis when she mention my OCs—that I haven't really put any warnings….After all this is going to be rated M for a reason.

So, without further ado, for future chapters I'll state in the beginning what to watch out for. This chapter will only mention the two OCs from last chapter and do I really need to mention that there's profanity in this as well?

Also, in the future but not near future be forewarned that there will be violence, implied rape and more OCs (don't worry it's not an over abundance of them). If you couldn't tell, the millennium items don't exist, Yami has his own body, and Gozaboro has already kicked the bucket.

Well, now that that's out of the way…onward with the story (^-^)/

* * *

**Chapter 3: Switch**

Kaiba Seto hated New York City with a passion. He hated the crowded streets of people, the traffic, and most of all…taxis. He despised, detested, and loathed taxis, especially the one he was currently in. It made him wish he was back in Japan and in his immaculate limo…or his car. Anything was better than the disgusting stench he was subjected to breathing in now.

The only reason he was in this predicament now was because his (much older) American board of advisors wanted to 'continue the night' after they had just finished a long and rather unproductive meeting. Kaiba, however, had no intention of setting foot inside the club (he was sure he wouldn't even be allowed entrance anyway because of his age); the only reason he was with these fools was because he agreed to ride the way there with them. As much as he wanted to keep on good terms with his board in order to keep his business running here, there was only so much incompetence he could deal with for so long. The sooner they got to the club the quicker Kaiba could get back to his hotel room so he could actually get some work done.

As if on cue, the driver finally pulled up to the Touch Nightclub and Kaiba, along with the other businessmen, hastily got out from the filthy interior of the cab. He stiffly made a few pleasantries before they finally left him alone and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Kaiba looked back at the waiting cab and decided to walk instead of spending anymore time in that godforsaken taxi. As he paid the taxi driver, he took his silver briefcase out of the cab and, no sooner had he close the door did someone immediately showed up and got into the car. Muttering obscenities along the lines of 'fucking New Yorkers,' Kaiba turned away and began to walk down Broadway.

Even though Kaiba had been in the city many times before he had never took the time to experience much of what the city had to offer. He was always busy with his work so he never had the time to noticing anything other than the stuff he had come to hate in association with the city. He now realized just how much the streets were packed with diversity. He didn't stand out much at all in this crowd and he liked that he wasn't paid the attention he would've received back in Japan. It was certainly one thing to read or hear about the city, other to experience it entirely.

A swarm of people were crowded in front of the David Letterman building, speaking so loudly that he could catch snippets of different conversations as he walked pass. That irritated him to no end but one of the conversations caught his attention causing him to listen in its speakers.

"Did you hear what's going on in Brooklyn?" a young man's voice asked.

"Oh, yeah," said a woman's voice. "I saw it on my iPhone. It's _all_ over the news right now; I wonder what could've happened to make that building collapsed in on itself?" A brief pause. "Apparently, the fire department and everything is over there and it's been like an hour since it happened."

"Yeah, I…"

By now he had gotten too far away to hear the rest of the man's response but it didn't matter; it wasn't as if he couldn't watch the 10 o' clock new if he made it to the hotel in time. Checking his watch and seeing that it was only 9:44 pm, Kaiba figured he had ample amount of time. It didn't take that long to reach the Trump hotel anyway and he was nearing Columbus Circle in no time.

Suddenly, a loud commotion reached his ears and Kaiba realized a large crowd was forming several feet in front of him. Shouts and cries could be heard over the honks of passing cars and taxis as people crossed in front of them while heading towards the uproar. He could faintly see what looked to be a woman in a red dress that the public were closing in on and—damn, he couldn't see; he needed to get closer….But then again, that was probably a bad idea. For all he knew that could be a mob surrounding some celebrity or something.

Mind made up, Kaiba began to turn toward the other side when a scream filled the air. He quickly turned back around just in time to see the woman in red he saw earlier break through the mass and sprint straight towards him. Kaiba didn't even have enough time to react as the woman ran straight into him, crashing both of them to the ground and sending his briefcase flying.

The woman raised herself up and Kaiba could see that she was almost breathtaking; she had flowing locks of pale gold hair that draped over a very sultry red dress but that wasn't all he noticed. She also looked scared shitless as from behind them someone shouted, "Stop that girl!"

Hastily, the young woman stood to her feet, practically lunged for a silver briefcase next to her, and raced down the street before Kaiba could stop her. He stood up as well just as two individuals in black clothing brushed past him and hurried after her, one a man and the other a woman.

"Hey! That's my—" Kaiba started but stopped once he spotted his own silver case laying a few feet away from him. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kaiba made his way over to it and picked it up, noticing the crowd of people dispersing with nearly of them on their phones.

_Yeah, that was definitely a celebrity,_ he thought mildly.

Putting the whole incident behind him, the CEO turned around and went back on his way.

oOoOoOo

"Seto! I was wondering when you were going to show up!"

"Good morning, Mokuba," said Kaiba to the screen in front of him.

The young boy grinned at him and Kaiba smiled in return; he had promised his little brother that they would webcam each other as soon as he was done with his first meeting, and Kaiba made good on his promise. The two talked briefly about their evenings (including the taxi and the run in with the female celebrity) and if anything noteworthy had happened after Kaiba's departure from Japan.

"So Kaiba Corp hasn't burn to the ground yet," Kaiba stated, sipping some coffee.

"As if that would happen, Nii-sama," said Mokuba confidently. "I'm sure they're working hard there since they know you'll fire them if otherwise. So, since your meeting is over why don't you take it easy for once and don't work tonight? You really need a break every once and a while, Nii-sama."

Kaiba chuckled softly. "I would but I can't. There's still some things I need to work on before I do that."

"…Then promise me you won't stay up all night, please."

"I promise," he said.

They both wished each other well and Kaiba turned off his webcam, inhaling and exhaling deeply. He checked the clock. It was only 11:48, plenty of time to at least fine tune his latest project for the next meeting.

Kaiba walked over towards his bed where his briefcase laid. Picking it up, he made to unlock the clasps on both sides of it when he noticed something odd.

"Shit," he swore, looking at the front of his briefcase.

The KC logo that should've been in the center of it wasn't and he, with a sense of dread, realized that his briefcase was now probably long gone by now.

For a long minute Kaiba could only stare at the thing. This couldn't be happening; all of his important documents for upcoming projects were in there! He couldn't afford to lose them!

Finally coming to a decision, Kaiba wasted no time in throwing his trenchcoat back on and making his way towards the door. He was going to get his briefcase back, even if he had to search the rest of the night for the woman who, no doubt, still had it. Wrenching the door open, Kaiba was about to storm his way out—only to stare in disbelief as the aforementioned woman was standing right in front of him…and holding his briefcase!

She looked just as surprised as he was but quickly recovered as she thrust the briefcase in his face. "You have something of mine," she stated firmly, "and I want it back."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope the red lady's true identity hasn't been lost on y'all, haha :3 If it has then all—no, wait—not all but _some_ questions will be explain in the next chapter :D Sorry, that it's taking me four chapters to tell ya what just what the hell is going on. Hopefully, it will be forgiven… So, w/out further ado:

**Next Time:** Chapter 4- Good Idea…or Bad?

_"You either explain yourself now or I am calling the police," Kaiba threaten, meeting the now woman's deadly glare with his own_.

Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Good Idea or Bad?

**Chapter 4- Good Idea…or Bad?**

Kaiba quickly moved backward so that his face didn't connect with solid steel. "Watch it," he said, irritably. "How the hell did you find my room?"

"What business is any of it yours?" she snapped back. She looked over her shoulder then looked back at him. "Just give me my briefcase back!"

Bristling from the woman's rudeness, Kaiba seriously wanted to tell the smart-ass off but he wanted his case back more than he wanted to stand there in his doorframe and have a verbal match with the woman.

"Fine," he said, reaching for his briefcase but the blonde quickly snatched it away.

"Not until you give _mine_ back," she said.

Kaiba counted to five before noticing something wrong about the woman; he had been so engrossed in her horrible attitude that he didn't even noticed the bruise marks that were around her neck. Her hair managed to hide most of it but Kaiba could see the purple discoloration on her fair skin. Looking at the woman a little closer now, he observed just how weak she was looking; there were faint shadows under her hazel eyes, as if she hadn't seen sleep in weeks, and that she looked as if she was ready to past out. It would seem only her determination to get her briefcase back and to leave immediately was what was keeping her standing and not falling face first to the floor.

_She looks like trouble_, Kaiba thought bitterly. Great, just what he needed to drag himself in to. Glancing over her, Kaiba couldn't see or hear anyone coming after the woman which meant he had very little time to give her the briefcase and send her on her way. He definitely didn't need this right now.

"Wait right here," he ordered, tersely. "I'll get it to you." He turned away from her and quickly walked back into his room to where the blonde's case was laying on his bed. Picking it up, he was about to turn around when he heard his door click shut. Kaiba immediately spun his head around before scowling. That woman followed him in here _and_ closed his door!

"What part of 'wait right here' did you not understand?" Kaiba growled angrily.

"You didn't mess with that did you?" the woman asked, blatantly ignoring Kaiba's question.

"No, I didn't," he huffed, holding out his hand. "Hand it over."

For once she obeyed without so much as a fuss and Kaiba was glad to have his briefcase back in his own possession. A quick glance in front of him told him that the woman also felt the same, although—wait….Kaiba did a double take. Watching the woman closer now, he saw it happen again though it happened so quickly Kaiba was unsure that he had even seen it. She had been clutching her head in obvious pain when he had glanced at her and for that split second it looked as if her image…flickered…like she was there and then she wasn't, but it had happened too fast for Kaiba to discern what took the woman's place when it had occurred. However, he was able to tell that her eyes changed color; a ruby red color in fact. He must have been seeing things for now that he was looking at her with a steady gaze her eyes were their original hazel color.

_I couldn't have been imagining that_, Kaiba thought, looking away. _I know I saw that…._

Kaiba was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the woman groan loudly. The brunet turned to her just in time to see her collapsed to the ground; instantly he was right by her side, catching the petite woman before she hit the floor…and then something unexpected happened.

As soon as Kaiba's fingers touched the blonde her whole body began to ripple like water before dissolving away to reveal…_a male? _Kaiba gasped, both from the male that he was now holding in his arms and the chilling sensation he experience from whatever it was that had cloaked the boy's appearance. It was from that feeling alone that made Kaiba drop the man to the floor.

The male groaned softly and made to roll over only to hiss in pain once Kaiba instantly pinned him in place.

"_What the hell are you?_" Kaiba asked, incredulous. He gave the woman-turned-boy a once over, completely stunned as he took in the boy's features.

Despite his slight frame the boy looked to be around the same age as he was and looked Japanese. He had wild hair that was a unique ebony color with crimson tinges at the ends and golden-blond bangs that framed his face. And those eyes…they were a bright red that look like the color of freshly polished rubies; Kaiba thought he certainly was exotic to look at…if it weren't for the fact that the teenager looked like he had been dragged through the depths of hell itself. The guy looked like he hadn't seen a good meal in weeks and his clothes were a mess but that wasn't what was sending Kaiba's suspicion and alarm level through the roof: blood covered the lithe male's body and clothes and there was a lot of it coming from his right side. Kaiba also didn't fail to notice the bruises—especially the one around the boy's neck.

"Uh, get off of me," the male grunted, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to push Kaiba's hands off of him. "I'm not looking for a fight; I just want my briefcase back!"

Coming back to the present, Kaiba tighten his grip, making the being below him wince and hiss in pain. Not having the least bit of sympathy he asked again, "What the hell are you? How did you know where to me? What's in the briefcase and why were those people chasing you?"

"It's not your business," the boy said through gritted teeth. "You'd be better off to just stay the hell out of it and let me go!"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "I think it is my business when you've somehow managed to track my location and room down. I made sure that _no one_ was allowed to disclose where I was staying." He paused for a second. "Maybe I should call the police and turn you in; for all I know you could be a terrorist and that's why you were being chase."

Of course, Kaiba didn't believe the latter part—what kind of terrorist group would have such an advance technology that allowed them to change their appearance?—but that didn't stop him from saying it. He figured the boy's urgency to get out of here would outweigh his focus on the little details.

Abruptly, several raps sounded at the door causing both teenagers to turn towards it. "Well, what do you know," Kaiba said in a taunting voice. "Maybe the police has already come to pick you up."

Kaiba made to move for the door but was held back by (surprisingly) strong hands. Looking down, Kaiba raised an eyebrow at the alarm expression on the potential terrorist's face.

"Please," he whispered pleadingly. "Don't turn me in to them. I know I look like the bad guy because of the briefcase and everything but, really, the bad guys are out there! I didn't come here to harm anyone or anything! Please believe me!"

Kaiba tried to pry the boy's hands off of his shirt but the boy held on with an iron grip, leaving Kaiba to irritably hiss, "Let go of me!"

"No! I'm not the bad guy here! Please believe me!"

"Give me a fucking reason why I should!" Kaiba said out of pure frustration. The whole time the boy was talking Kaiba had been trying to get him to let go of his shirt but the boy seemed to be stronger than him despite his weaken state. It was only because Kaiba wanted to get rid of him did he blurt out his response, although fully expecting to get a vague answer in response.

The boy hesitated a bit before another round of knocks thudded against the door, louder now and almost pressing.

"Hang on, I'm coming!" yelled Kaiba before turning back down to look at the fearful face of the "terrorist". "If I were you I'd make it quick," he whispered to him.

With a resigned look, the crimson-eyed male began talking. "The people outside—a man and a woman—are called Seimei and Ruka. I guess you can call them ''agents''. I am too—well, I used to be one of them but—nevermind. They were sent after me to bring the briefcase and me back to Japan…I can't let that happen. If they get the case back then this planet will have a lot more bigger problems than me being a terrorist! They've already taken my brother away and if they catch me I will be killed and then that's it. I'm doing this for him! So, please, just make them go away and I'll leave and you'll never have to see me again!"

Kaiba sat there stunned at the hurried revelation; of all the things he could have said….Quickly regaining himself he asked, "Your brother—is he younger than you?"

"…Yes. What does that have to do with—ow!"

Kaiba had begun pinching the boy's hands, effectively making him release his grip on the CEO's clothes. Standing up, Kaiba made his way over to the door just as more knocking resume. "I'll make them leave," said Kaiba in a low voice, his hand on the doorknob. "Only on the condition that you tell me what's really going on because I don't buy you being an agent."

The boy reluctantly nodded and, with that, Kaiba unlocked the door and opened it wide enough to pop his body in before answering with a brusque _"What?"_

"Hey there," said a man with raven black hair and the most striking emerald eyes Kaiba had ever seen. He presumed that this was the "agent" Seimei and the woman standing a few feet away was Ruka. Both were clad in black clothing, giving off the impression that they indeed agents if not something else government related.

Kaiba didn't greet back but rather gave Seimei his trademark glare and waited.

Taking the hint, Seimei dropped all pretenses. "You haven't by any chance seen a woman in a red dress and carrying a briefcase, have you?" he asked brightly.

"You just missed her," Kaiba replied flatly.

"What?"

"I _told_ you," murmured the girl behind, already turning back.

"Ruka-dear, wait," Seimei said, evenly meeting Kaiba's glare.

The girl halted in her tracks and turned to face her partner as Seimei continued. "You took an awfully long time to answer the door…did you not here me knock the first time?"

Kaiba eyes narrowed. Reading between the lines, the man was basically implying that the woman was with him still—either by force or willing. "I was busy conducting business on the phone…not that it's any of your business."

"It's our business to know where she is," retorted Ruka.

"What are you two? Cops?" Kaiba snapped. "You asked if the woman was here and I told you she wasn't so unless you have a warrant to search my room then get lost!"

Promptly slamming the door, Kaiba locked it as he looked out of the peephole; the two "other agents" stood at his door a minute more before finally walking away. Kaiba sighed; crisis was averted for now. He looked behind him and saw that the ruby-eyed boy was back in his womanly disguised and was glaring him down as if she—he—was tensing for a fight. Kaiba narrowed his eyes at that; if anything _he_ should be the one tensing for a fight since for all he knew he had probably just helped out a stone-cold killer. Turning around fully, Kaiba crossed his arms across his chest as made his way back into the living room.

"You either explain yourself now or I am calling the police," Kaiba threaten, meeting the now woman's deadly glare with his own.

"...I can't tell you everything," she replied softly.

"Fine, then tell me why you're really running away," he ordered. "And drop the disguise; I already know what you look like."

The woman narrowed her eyes but eventually turned back into a male again. "Unnerved to have a woman in the same room as you?"

"No," Kaiba scowled. "Start with your name."

"It's Yami."

"…I don't believe that."

"And no one believes that the CEO, Seto Kaiba, of a huge gaming company is you and, yet here you stand before me."

Kaiba felt his eyebrow twitched, if there was one thing he hated it was when he was being talked back to. "Maybe I should call them back…."

Yami started. "Calm down. I didn't mean anything from it….Anyway…What I told you earlier was the truth however, I think you're better off not knowing everything. It's best that I just leave now."

Kaiba sighed; he was probably making the biggest mistake right now but…he didn't realize it until Yami had started talking just how much he looked familiar. It must have been years otherwise he would know if he met him before. Other than that, Kaiba felt that he could relate to Yami for wanting to get his brother back. He himself couldn't count the amount of times his brother's life was threaten just to get to him or his company. Besides, the whole time Yami was telling him of his ordeal he could tell that Yami wasn't lying to him and he first got to meet Seimei he had got an awful feeling from the guy. As if behind that laid back smile there was a sadistic killer…and was probably the culprit in giving Yami his injuries. And that was why he making the decision that he hoped he wouldn't come to regret.

As he watched Yami pick up his briefcase, Kaiba at last spoke. "No."

Yami turned back to him. "Hmm?"

"You'd be better off if you just stayed here. You're a mess and I'm pretty sure that those two other agents are waiting for you in the lobby or the back door."

Kaiba watched as Yami fell into a stunned silence before continuing, almost hestitatedly, "And…I'll help you get your brother back."

"Why are you helping me?" Yami asked, suspicion now taking control. "Just minutes ago you were ready to hand me over to them."

"Don't ask questions," retorted Kaiba, his haughtiness returning. "You should be glad I'm even offering because by the looks of things you look like you need the help. Badly."

"I don't."

"_Right,_ because you're doing just fine on your own."

Silence. "Alright, say I actually buy your offer—what's in it for you?"

"Does there need to be anything?" Kaiba asked offhandedly. When he didn't get an immediate answer he changed the subject. "Where are you heading next anyway?"

"…Japan."

"Excellent then," said Kaiba satisfied. He looked at the teen's bloody clothes. "You can wash up and stay in that room," he pointed to the room beside the bathroom, "until morning. I'll have someone wash your clothes and get new ones; just leave them by the bathroom door. Also, there's a first aid kit in the bathroom, behind the mirror."

"…Did you even think this through? I thought you were suppose to be smart?"

"Look, I don't believe you're the bad guy here so if you want my help _take it_ and stop asking so many dumbass questions. Or do you _want_ to go back out there?"

Silence.

"Our airplane leaves at 8 today," Kaiba said, turning away.

"What? In the morning?" asked Yami, shocked.

"That's right. Headed for San Francisco. I'll be stopping there before I actually go to Japan.""

"…Alright. I'll meet you in San Francisco then."

Now it was Kaiba's turn to be shocked. "What? How are you going to get there?"

"I have my ways."

Scowling at the cryptic reply, Kaiba said, "Well, then if that's the case, then my plane leaves for Japan at exactly 1:10 pm. If you somehow managed to get to San Francisco late then I guess you're shit out of luck….Assuming you're going with me on the same flight to Japan?"

"Yes, I will and I won't be late."

"Right," Kaiba said, heading back to his bedroom.

"Kaiba?" Yami called.

"What is it now?"

"…Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: **Thoughts anyone? Hopefully I managed to surprise some of you guys…maybe you didn't see that all of this coming at all….Haha. Anyways, did anyone understand why Kaiba decided to help Yami out? Or was that too vague/ nonexistent?

Here's the next tidbit for the next chapter:

**Next Time:** **Chapter 5— Welcome Home**

"_Are you going to stay like that the whole trip?" Kaiba asked under his breath to the blonde._

"_Of course I am," came the honey-toned reply._

"_Let me rephrase: Do you have the energy to stay like that for the whole trip?"_

And so we're off to Japan! There will be some happenings in the next chappie so until next time!


End file.
